My Snowy Rose
by Nyx Necro
Summary: A weird task that was given to Minerva but she is later glad for it. Warning for abuse and lemon in the future chapters. Enjoy!
1. Minerva POV 1

My name is Minerva Orland. I'm 17 years old and I'm in my third year in high school.

I guess the best way to talk about myself is that I hate when I fail anything, I prefer to be the best in everything. Most of all I want my father to acknowledge me but I can't do that if I fail so I do everything he expects and wishes of me.

You see, I'm not your average boring young woman. I live in a very wealthy yet abusive home but I am supposedly the next head of the home once my father accepts me.

He gives me certain tasks. They're not boring tasks but rather to others they are tasks that soldiers do themselves.

My father has trained me to kill without feeling so killing anyone won't be a problem for me. If I was told to just warn someone I'll have my way with it but in the end I guess one could say that this apple hasn't fallen too far from a tree.

My father had just given me a new task but this one is rather strange but I know better than to ask about it.

Judging by the task I guess he wants to see how I react to people around me. I figured that I can do it so I accepted it.

My task is to merely be a student in a school, sounds simple but boring.

So far I have been a 'student' for the past month and not really any progress, but I have picked up on a lot of things about the people I see in my homeroom class.

A girl named Yukino was in my class. She was a second year in high school and was on the Honor Roll. She didn't talk much to anyone but she didn't mind. She was too focused on her work and her studies to be with anyone.

Then there was the school's playboys Sting, Rogue, Rufus and Orga.

The main guy that flirted with every girl was Sting because of his high ego. Next in line was Rogue, he was the opposite of Sting. Rufus was the nerd of the group and Orga was the captain of the wrestling team. Most of the girls in this damn place admired them but Yukino knew better not to be around him or his buddies.

Sting went over to her.

"Hey there, when are you going to see me? I'm free tonight."

She didn't look at him as she read her book.

"No need to."

To be honest, I kind of liked Yukino. She wasn't quick to like these playboys, she really did have a neck on her shoulders.

I remembered that when I first came to this class the teacher had me to just sit next to Yukino. She was caring to at least say hello to me but in my opinion that's all I wanted to hear. I didn't have to force myself to talk. However, I can't say the same about Sting, he attempted to flirt with me but when no one was looking I hogtied him in the gym just to make myself clear that I didn't want to be bothered.

Maybe I should just come clean, I have no interests in men but rather I like girls and so far the only girl I had my eye on was Yukino, if only she wasn't so focused on her studies.

Another week had gone by and I was ready to look for Yukino.

I'm one to find what I want and what I want at the moment is Yukino who was outside walking somewhere. I followed her only to see that she was heading away from the school.

Now was my chance.

I ran after her but she had heard me coming because she had took off running.

I ran faster but turned a corner only to see that she wasn't there. I frowned but then looked to my left to see that Yukino was hiding.

"There you are."

"Did you need something?"

"You."

I went to her and she seemed to be scared. I didn't quite understand it at first, but I figured that it was natural for a quiet girl to be nervous when she doesn't know that a killer is standing before her.

I leaned in closer to her but frowned when she attempted to stop me by putting her hands on my shoulders. I just looked at her then grabbed her hand pinning them to the wall behind her.

She whimpered as she tried to get away but to me it was rather a cute sound so then I leaned in closer and claimed her lips with mine.

The feeling was blissful, I didn't want to stop but I did when I had released on of her hands only for her to slap me. I was taken back but Yukino ran from me after that.

I left home after that but I couldn't shake off the feeling of kissing her.

"I plan on making you mine, Yukino."

 **AN: There is the first chapter. I hope that it was good. I'm also a MinervaxYukino shipper.**


	2. The Choice

Two days had passed since I kissed Yukino. To be honest, I kind of enjoyed it despite her trying to get away from me. That alone is something I'm used to since I'm a daughter of a mass killer and a killer myself.

Just the blissful feeling of Yukino's lips on my own felt amazing but I wondered what if I had taken full control of the kiss instead of a simple one.

"Yukino…."

I left out of my room and began to make my way to the hallway but stopped when I saw Kyouka coming towards me.

"Lady Kyouka…."

Kyouka was a Senior of mine in killing. The reason I say she's my senior is because she had trained and watched me to become a killer since I was a child. I wouldn't say I had feelings for the woman but was damn sure to have respect for her.

"Ah perfect, I have a message from your father."

"My father?"

Another task? What for?

With that Kyouka and I left into a room for a game of pool,

As we were playing a game of pool I thought about something.

"Lady Kyouka may I ask a question?"

Kyouka smirked.

"This is new, you never ask me anything. Ask away."

I was a little hesitant but it was worth the risk.

"What is this new task that my father assigned to me? It's odd that he would give me two tasks at the same time."

Kyouka seemed to be a little surprised.

"Another task? So what's this one you're on right now?"

I should have known, but too late now.

"My father has me on a task to be in a school to see how I would act around others my age but it's rather pointless."

Kyouka smiled then handed me the new task.

"So that's what this is. This task is a follow up. Since you're a daughter of a killer you and other members of the Tartaros assassins will put the school on a lockdown. Once the lockdown is settled the student body and staff are going to be tested for survival. If they succeed then we'll spare them but if they fail, you and the others will kill them."

I understood it now then we went back to playing our game.

That night I wondered how this lockdown slaughter would work then I looked at the date. The slaughter was going to take place tomorrow. I frowned as I wondered how I was going to keep an eye on Yukino. Surely there had to be away.

Just then I got an idea and only hoped for the best.

 **The next day**

Yukino's POV

I was walking to my first class. I was really scared over the weekend I couldn't stop thinking about how the new girl, Minerva had followed me partly to my home only to kiss me. I wasn't sure what to think, it was my first kiss to anyone and it was with a girl.

I really didn't know what to think and I couldn't bring myself to tell my older sister, who knows what she'll do if she found out about that.

When I got to my desk I saw a note waiting for me and opened it. My eyes slightly widened when I saw what the note had said.

 _When class begins, meet me at your locker. If you don't I will hunt you down myself._

 _-Minerva_

Clearly Minerva is starting to scare me but there's nothing that I could do about it. I looked up at the teacher's desk and noticed that something was really off.

Every day my homeroom teacher would be in the classroom and he was always 10 minutes early. He wasn't in sight and class was soon to start.

I looked at Minerva's message then left out of the classroom without anyone seeing me.

When I got to my locker I saw that Minerva was waiting for me with her arms folded and eyes closed.

To be honest, when I first saw Minerva she looked rather beautiful but now little by little I was starting to become afraid of her.

When I got to her she had grabbed my wrist and led me to another part of the school. She didn't say anything to me at first but when we arrived to the roof of the school I looked at Minerva.

"Why did you bring me up here?"

Minerva just looked at me then looked away.

"It's best if I didn't tell you that."

I blinked then she came to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You know, I couldn't stop thinking about how I kissed you that day."

I took a step back but she took a step closer. She cornered me and then I turned my head but she turned my head so that I was looking at her.

Those emerald eyes of hers looked deep into mine as if she was looking deep within me.

Minerva leaned in closer just like how she did before and kissed me. As she kissed me she had both of her arms wrapped around my waist. I placed my hands on her shoulders to push myself away from her but she was too strong.

After that she pinned me onto my back and looked at me.

"Yukino…."

"Yes?"

"If I keep you safe, will you submit to only me?"

I was confused, what did she mean by that?

"Keep me safe? From what?"

"This place will be under fatal attack soon by assassins. If you submit to me I will keep you safe."

I was in shock. My school was going to be under attack and only Minerva knew of this. What does she mean by submit?

"What do you mean by submitting to you?"

Minerva caressed my cheek with her nails.

"That means you'll be mine. You will be my lover."

With that Minerva lowered her herself to kiss me but I turned my head only for her to turn it back and kiss me.

I would have to refuse her offer. I wasn't going to be someone's submitting lover, that isn't what I want.

The kiss broke and Minerva looked at me.

"Well?"

"No. Sorry, but I refuse."

Minerva just looked at me then she picked me up and went to the edge of the roof. I squirmed then Minerva jumped off the roof landing on her feet. She took me to a car and put me in. I tried to get away but Minerva had cuffed me to the car then she closed the door. Minerva came around the car then we left the school grounds only to heard explosions where the school was.

As we were on the road Minerva had kissed me again.

"You are mine, Yukino."

 **AN: There is the second chapter and I hope that you liked it. Let me know what you think and what you hope to read more about these two.**


End file.
